


Day 6 Prompt - SamBucky

by Siancore



Series: May Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Implied Racism (nothing explicit, M/M, just mentions of the gutless gobshites of the world gobshiting)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: The Anti-Cap-Sam sentiments have reached the rural community Sam and Bucky are lying-low in. Bucky comes home one day and he is livid because of people disrespecting Sam. Sam explains some things and talks him down. They both make admissions.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: May Writing Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743448
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Day 6 Prompt - SamBucky

**Author's Note:**

> For @helga-leakadia’s May Writing Challenge for my OTPs. !  
> Rules: 1 fic per day for the month of May, any length, but must include the quote.  
> Day 6 Prompt: “You’re so hot when you’re angry.”

The news was sudden, but Sam was not at all surprised. Hell, he even half expected it. The catch-cries and hashtags were flooding news outlets and social media: Not My Cap.

Sure, it hurt and pissed him off, but being a Black man in America had equipped Sam to deal with adversity and prejudice; he had endured his fair share and had found ways to cope. People’s opinions of him didn’t get to him like they used to. He figured that if they had a problem with him, then it was their fucking problem. He would continue to fight injustice: Namely, what was keeping him from picking up the shield and taking on the mantle that was passed on to him. He had bigger fish to fry than trolls and douchebags.

Sharon Carter had told him to lay low for a while, and that is what he and Barnes were doing. They kept to themselves and only ventured out when they needed to. Bucky had gone to town for some supplies. When he had returned to their rural hideaway, Sam could tell right away that he was angry.

He stalked inside and paced a while as Sam watched him. His brow was furrowed; his sharp jaw was clenched; and his eyes had turned a dark shade of blue. Sam vaguely registered how handsome he was like that, but soon shook the thought from his head.

“Everything okay, Buck?” He asked.

Bucky let out a deep sigh, ran his hand over his short hair, and said, “I know we’re layin’ low an’ all, but I can’t wait to get the fuck outta this place.”

“What happened?”

“Oh, just some assholes puttin’ up posters talkin’ shit about you.”

“Oh,” said Sam. While he knew how to deal with the bullshit, it still hurt a little. “Not My Cap stuff, eh?”

Bucky nodded his head and placed both hands in his pockets.

“They’re a bunch of fuckwits, Sammy,” said Bucky.

“I know,” Sam replied. “So don’t pay ‘em any mind. C’mere and stop pacing.”

Bucky ceased his actions and took a seat up next to Sam.

“They don’t even fuckin’ know you. If they did, they’d know what a swell guy you are.”

Sam smiled at his outdated vernacular.

“They’d know you’re the best, most perfect man for the job and that you’re the bravest guy out there,” Bucky added. “It makes me so goddamn mad because I know how great you are.”

Sam felt his tummy flutter at Bucky’s kind words.

“Thank you,” Sam all but whispered, causing Bucky to turn and meet his gaze.

“No need to be thankin’ me, Sam,” he replied as he stared into the other man’s eyes. “I’m only speakin’ the truth. A truth these assholes are too ignorant to see.”

“Don’t worry about them.”

“How do you deal with the bullshit?”

“I choose my battles,” said Sam. “Can’t fight ‘em all; gotta choose ones that are worth it. The shield and what it means, that’s a battle worth fighting. Dumb fucks who talk shit? They can kick rocks. I’m here to help, not get weighed down by other people’s negativity.”

Bucky nodded his head and stared at Sam Wilson like he hung the stars in the sky.

“See what I mean,” Bucky finally said. “You’re such a swell guy.”

Sam smiled sweetly at Bucky and said, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Bucky may or may not have blushed at his roommate’s words.

“I appreciate you being passionate about what’s going on right now,” said Sam. “But please don’t lose sleep over the ignorance of these assholes. Fuck them.”

“Yeah,” Buck said with a smile. “Fuck ‘em.”

“Right,” said Sam with a grin. “Feel better? Not gonna go back to town and kick their asses on my account? _Shit._ Barnes, I gotta ask: Did you kick their asses? Please tell me you didn’t.”

Bucky offered another smile, then stood up and said, “I didn’t, but I could always go back –”

“No, don’t do that,” said Sam. “But thanks for the offer, and for having my back.”

“Thanks for the talk.”

“All good,” said Sam as he watched Bucky walk over to the window and drew the curtain back slightly; it was a habit he couldn’t shake.

“I know I can get worked up,” said Bucky, as he peered outside. “I’m sorry for comin’ in here all pissed off.”

“It’s cool,” said Sam, before mumbling, “Besides, **you’re so hot when you’re angry.** ”

“What?” asked Bucky, turning back to face Sam.

“Uh?”

“What’d you say?”

“I said _it’s cool_ ,” Sam supplied, coyly.

“No, you said something about me being hot,” said Bucky, the last hint of ire gone when he saw how bashful Sam looked.

“I didn’t.”

“You did,” Bucky teased.

“I said _don’t go getting hot under the collar again_.”

“Sam, I have enhanced hearing,” Bucky reminded him with a cocky smile. “You said I look hot.”

“Okay, okay,” said Sam, not dwelling on the fact that his face was now quite warm and his heart was racing. “I admit it: You’re hot, Barnes. Sue me.”

Bucky let out a little chuckle and stepped away from the window.

“You think I’m hot?”

“Yeah.”

“I think you’re —“

“Swell?” Sam teased, causing Bucky to laugh again.

“Yeah,” he said. “But you’re pretty damn hot yourself, Wilson.”

“You think I’m hot, too?”

“Hot don’t even come close to describing you,” said Bucky as he squatted down in front of the other man. “You’re perfect, Sammy; just perfect.”


End file.
